El encantador de perros
by darkii-chan
Summary: Ronald se va de viaje unos días, y deja a Grell y a William al cuidado de su perra Violette...¡Que locura de fin de semana! /YAOI Shonen-ai WilliamxGrell/ One-shot. Espero que os guste


Venga, a por la siguiente de Will y Grell! XD

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen, y no hago esto por sacar dinero

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

El encantador de perros

Departamento de shinigamis de londres. Viernes, 9:00 a.m

-¡NO! ¡Me niego!- Grell se cruzó de brazos indignado

-Por favor Grell, es solo un fin de semana- Ronald juntó las manos rogándole.

-No voy a hacer algo asi mientras tú, majadero irresponsable, te vas con tu nueva novia a Paris un fin de semana. ¡PARIS! ¡Tú no puedes estar en la ciudad el amor antes que yo!- Grell le señaló de forma acusadora con el dedo- ¡¿Eso no es delito, o algo asi?-

-Pero si se porta muy bien, no hace ruido, solo tendrás que darla de comer y sacarla a pasear

-He dicho que no voy a cuidar a tu perra mientras tú te largas, ¡y es que NO!- Volvió a negarse rotundamente

-...-...-...-...-...-

Viernes por la tarde

Grell resopló.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo cielo santo? William va a matarme...- Dijo mientras sujetaba la correa de Violette, la mascota de Ronald. Era una gran danesa, le llegaba a Grell a la altura de la cintura de pie, era una perra enorme. La perrita estaba sentada, mientras miraba a Grell jadeando feliz.

-¡No me mires asi! No se por qué me he dejado convencer.- Grell suspiró de nuevo, y sacó las llaves de la casa, dispuesto a soportar la regañina por haber traido a la mascota a casa sin consultarlo con William antes.

-Will amor estoy en caAAAHH! ¡VIOLETTE QUIETA!- Le perrita había dado un tirón muy fuerte y había soltado la correa de la mano de Grell. William salió de uno de los cuartos, y miró a la perra enarcando una ceja. Violette se fue corriendo a saludar a William, pero este la detuvo con un solo movimiento

-Sh. Siéntate..- Le ordenó. Violette seguía jadeando, moviendo la cola de un lado a otro, mirando a William fijamente, pero sentada y sin correr por la casa. William miró a Grell

-Tienes un minuto para darme una explicación.- le dijo cruzándose de brazos. Grell se acercó mordisqueándose una uña

-Pues es la mascota de Ronald, que me ha pedido que se la cuide...- William tamborileaba con los dedos sobre su brazo

-Y no te has negado por queee...- Dejó la pregunta en el aire, enarcando una ceja. Grell se tapó los ojos con un gesto de vergüenza

-...Ronald me prometió que me traería dos vestidos parisinos!-

-Espera, ¿QUÉ?- Dijo William con gesto de incredulidad- ¿Ronald Knox se ha ido, a Paris, dejando su trabajo sin hacer, aquí?- Señaló el suelo enfatizando el "aquí"

-Bueeeno...No del toooodo, la verdad es que...- Grell jugueteaba con los dedos mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas. William frunció el ceño, adivinando lo que iba a decir Grell.

-No me digas que te has ofrecido TÚ para hacer SU trabajo. ¡Sutcliff! ¡Ni siquiera eres capaz de llevar a tiempo el tuyo!- Exclamó alterado

-Es que me va a traer unos zapatos! ¡No podía negarmeeeee!- Lloriqueó el pelirrojo.

-No me cabe en la cabeza!. ¿Por ropa? Vas a hacer todo su trabajo durante un fin de semana, por ropa?

-No te enfadeees Wiiill, por favooor.- Rogó Grell juntando las manos en un gesto de disculpa, William se fue a sentar en el sofá, llevándose la mano a la cabeza. Demasiada información que asimilar en solo medio minuto.

-¡Claro que me enfado! ¡Y no voy a ayudarte en lo del trabajo! Me niego a hacer horas extras- Dijo dando por finalizada la discusión.

Pero Grell Sutcliff aun tenia algo que añadir. Se sentó al lado de William, y llevó los labios a su oido, no sin antes relamerse

-Le he pedido que me traiga "eso"...Lo que tú querías...- Le dijo bajito, como un ronroneo. Esperó unos segundos a que sus palabras hicieran efecto. Miró a William con gesto expectante. Parecía que el shinigami de pelo negro se debatía consigo mismo. Tras un largo suspiro, William se colocó las gafas sobre la nariz, y miró a Grell.

-...Esta será la última vez que te ayudo. Y Knox tampoco va a irse de rositas- Suspiró de nuevo con cansancio - Yo que creí que este fin de semana no tendría que hacer horas extra...

-A todo esto...Querido, ¿Dónde está Violette?- Preguntó Grell mirando por el salón. El lugar donde hacía unos minutos había estado la perra, ahora estaba vacío. Nada más terminar de hablar, se oyó un estruendo que provenía del piso de arriba de la casa. Grell subió corriendo, encontrando con que Violette había abierto con el morro su cajón de la ropa interior, y estaba baboseando uno de sus conjuntos más íntimos.

-¡AAAAAHH! ¡NO! ¡PERRA MALA! DAME ESO, ES MIOOO!- Corrió tras Violette, que creyendo que era un juego, escapó de la habitación, y bajó dando tumbos por las escaleras, aun con la prenda en la boca. Cuando William la vio, no pudo más que volver a suspirar

-Va a ser un fin de semana muy largo...-

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Viernes por la noche

-Ay, por fin he logrado dejarla en la manta...Eso no es un perro, querido, es tan grande que podría ser un potro!- Exclamó Grell echándose en el sofá junto a William. Este le miró apoyarse en su hombro.

-Despues de la carrera que os habeis dado hoy por la casa, no me extraña que esté cansada, y tú también.- Le dijo. Grell chasqueó la lengua

-Me ha desordenado todo! ¿Cómo hiciste que se quedara quieta antes?

-Con un perro hay que ser severo. No les puedes dejar hacer lo que les de la gana.-

-ajaaaa...- Grell jugueteaba con la corbata de William.- Viendo que ya se ha dormido...¿Por qué no nos vamos al cuarto...Y eres un poquito "severo" conmigo eh? hoy tengo ganas de jugar...- Le dijo con voz seductora.  
William no podía resistirse a ese bello sonido, y tomándolo del rostro lo besó incansablemente. Le besó los labios, las mejillas, el cuello, y allá por donde iban a pasar sus labios, sus manos les abrían camino.

-Hnnn...oohh Wiiilll...- Suspiraba el pelirrojo, entre beso y beso. No se quedó atrás, y sin esperar a ir al cuarto, empezó también a quitarle la ropa a William, en el sofá. Deslizó la chaqueta del moreno por sus hombros y la tiró al suelo. Luego le sigueron la blusa y los pantalones.

-Grell...- Suspiró William mientras besaba su cuello, y acariciaba su torso desnudo. El pelirrojo emitía gemidos tan seductores que era imposible resistirse a ellos. Estaban ambos hechos un ovillo en el sofá, Grell agarró a William de los hombros, arañándole la espalda. Siempre era asi de apasionado, pero William no se quedaba atras. Los sonidos de los besos y las respiraciones eran lo único que se oia en el salón.

-oohh Wiiiill...hhmm, aaaahh que rico cieloo- Exclamó el pelirrojo. Giró su cabeza hacia un lado

-¡GGYYYAAAAAHHHHH!- Chilló Grell incorporándose enseguida. A su lado se encontraba Violette, mirandolos a ambos, jadeando feliz

-¡Dios Grell! Que susto me has dado!- Le exclamó William.

-Lo-Lo siento, más me he asustado yo al ver a ¡ESO! mirándonos hacerlo!- Grell se tapaba como podía

-¿Te das cuenta de que es un perro?- Dijo William señalando a la perrita

-Sii! Pero es un perro...Con ojos!- Terminó de explicarse Grell. Hizo un gesto con la mano, que Violette entendió como una invitación a subirse al sofá con sus nuevos cuidadores, asi que de un salto subió al lugar, pisoteando con sus grandes patas los dos cuerpos que estaban alli sentados

-¡GYAAH! ¡NO! ¡BAJA DEL SOFAA!- Chillaba Grell mientras intentaba salir como podía. Finalmente lograron levantarse del sillón, aunque Violette seguía ahí subida. En cuanto vio que ambos le dejaban espacio, se tumbó extendiendo todo su cuerpo por la mullida superficie. Grell suspiró derrotado.

-Oh cielos...Esto no nos está pasando...- Se tapó la cara con las manos

-Querrás decir esto no TE está pasando, porque a mi me has metido en el lio con calzador!- Le exclamó William mientras recogía sus pantalones del suelo y se los ponía. Grell lo siguió.

-¿Podemos continuar en el cuarto noo?- Le preguntó.

-Mira...Será mejor que vayamos a dormir- Contestó William dirigiéndose a la habitación. Grell se quedó unos instantes en medio del pasillo. Miró a Violette

-Ya pueden merecer la pena esos vestidos, o voy a descuartizar a tu amo

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Sabado, 7:00 de la mañana

Fuera hacía un frío invernal, mientras que en la casa, dentro de la cama, Grell sólo sentía el calor de William que lo abrazaba por la espalda. Puede que esa noche no hubieran hecho el amor, pero en sueños William abrazaba el cuerpo de Grell, y este no se negó. Se dejó arropar por esos brazos fuertes que no le dejaban escapatoria. Se movió un poco en la cama, suspirando de gusto. Hasta que sintió como algo le lamía la mano

-hhhnnn...- Gruñó con molestia. Sería Violette, queriendo salir a pasear

-Wiiiiill...- Le llamó el pelirrojo. El otro se movió dando señas de que estaba despierto, pero ni se molestó en abrir los ojos

-Es tu problema...- Le dijo bostezando

-...Querido tengo sueeeeñooo...- Rezongó un poco más el pelirrojo, dándose la vuelta, y acurrucándose contra el cuerpo de William. Violette ladró fuerte, llamándoles la atención.

-Está bien...Ya voy...- Grell se levantó a duras penas, y se puso algo de ropa. Se abrigó bien, pues fuera hacía frio, y siendo Violette una gran danesa, necesitaba mucho tiempo de paseo, o para suerte de Grell, un rato de juego en el parque de al lado de la casa. Le puso la correa y bajó a la calle, sintiendo el viento helado golpeándole en la cara

-Piensa en los vestidos Grell...- Se dijo a si mismo antes de ir hacia el parque con Violette. Una vez alli la soltó para que jugara con otros perros. Violette se fue trotando hasta un arbusto y rebuscó un poco con el hocico, sacando una gran rama que llevó en la boca hasta Grell, soltándosela a los pies. Grell miró la rama

-¿Hm?¿Qué pasa?¿Quieres que te la tire?- Preguntó cogiéndola del suelo. Violette se puso en posición para salir corriendo, y cuando Grell lanzó la rama unos metros lejos, corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, atrapando la rama de un salto. Luego volvió donde estaba Grell y la volvió a soltar

"Hmm...Asi que es asi como se juega con un perro...No parece dificil..." Dijo cogiendo la rama una vez más y lanzándola. Repitió la operación unas cuantas veces más, hasta que de pronto, al tirar el palo, una astilla de madera se le clavó en el dedo

-¡Auch!- Dijo mirándose la mano. Decidió que ya era hora de volver a casa, además se estaba congelando del frio. Enganchó la correa a Violette, quien le siguió tranquilamente hasta la casa

-Wiiiill queridoooo ven a ayudarmeee- Dijo con voz lastimada mientras entraba. William apareció con una taza de café por la puerta de la cocina

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Una astilla...Me duele la manooooo- Gimoteó Grell. Soltó a Violette, quien fue a echarse en su manta un rato a dormitar.

-Déjame ver...-Dijo William poniéndo el dedo lastimado a la luz de la lámpara del salón.- Voy a apretar para que salga.- Dijo haciéndo presión con los dedos en el lugar

-¡Ay!

-Ya está. Ya salió. Deberías haber bajado guantes o algo asi.- Le reprochó.

-Bueno querido, yo no tengo perro, asi que no se como va estas cosas.- Dijo el pelirrojo poniendo una pequeña mueca. Echó un vistazo a Violette, que se había echado en el salón, junto a la chimenea, donde hacía algo de calorcito, y empezaba a dormir.

-Estás helado- Dijo William poniéndole la mano en la mejilla a Grell y notando el frio que había acumulado. -Ve a darte una ducha caliente. Pero aligerando que llegamos justos hoy.- Le metió un poquito de prisa para que no se entretuviera en la ducha.

-No le metas prisa a una dama William, o llegaremos más tarde- dijo Grell con una risita mientras iba al baño. William se sentó en el sofá a esperar. Violette lo miró desde su sitio, levantando la cabeza

-¿Qué miras?- le preguntó William, aunque sabía que la perra no le respondería. Violette se puso perezosamente en pie, y se fue hasta William, sentándose a sus pies, y apoyando la cabeza en sus rodillas.

-Echas de menos a Knox ¿Eh?- Le dijo el moreno pasándole la mano por la cabeza varias veces. Le rascó un poco las orejas.

-¡Ya estoy lista William amor! Oh...oooooohh que escena tan tieerna, el frío témpano de hielo William T. Spears tiene su corazoncito con un perrito, que romaaanticooo- Rió Grell cuando al salir de la habitación vio A William acariciando a Violette. Este lo miró sin levantarse del sofá. Con un pequeño además indicó a la perra que se apartara, y se levantó.

-Si ya estás listo, nos vamos.- Dijo tomando su abrigo y las llaves de la casa

-Cuando tú quieras amorcitooo.- Canturreó Grell saliendo primero. Antes de cerrar, William miró a Violette, que los veía irse, con cara de pena.

-Duerme. Antes de que te des cuenta estaremos de vuelta. Pórtate bien.- No pudo evitar decir antes de cerrar la puerta

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Sábado por la tarde

Grell abrió la puerta y se sacó los tacones de un tirón

-¡Ah querido estoy agotada!- dijo dejándose caer en el sofá. Violette asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

-Es normal, has tenido que hacer tu trabajo y el de Knox.- Dijo William dirigiéndose a donde estaba la perrita, y pasando a la cocina, no sin antes hacerle una pequeña caricia a Violette. Esta le siguió y se sentó al lado de William mientras le preparaba la comida. Grell rió al ver la escena.

-Estas de foto poniéndole la comida querido- Dijo enmarcando la escena con las manos

-Deja de hacer eso- Dijo William suspirando. Grell se dio la vuelta en el sofá, poniendo los pies en el respaldo y la cabeza del revés.

-oooooh Wiiill anda, ven y mímame un poquitooo...- gimoteó el pelirrojo con voz femenina. William rodeó el sofá mirando a Grell.

-¿Y si tu y yo nos damos un baño juntos eh? ¿Te parece eso suficiente mimo?- Le dijo poniéndose las manos en las caderas. Grell se levantó enseguida del sofá

-¡Claro que si! oh cielos hacía taaaanto que no nos bañábamos juntos...- Se fueron al baño sin darse cuenta de que Violette les observaba atentamente.

Un rato despues, Grell y William se encontraban metidos en la bañera caliente. William estaba sentado con Grell entre sus brazos, rodeándole la cintura en un abrazo suave, besándole el rostro húmedo por el vapor del baño. Violette asomó la cabeza por la puerta, pidiendo pasar, y William le dio permiso. La perrita entró y se echó dormitando a los pies de la báñera. Grell la miró

-aaahh...La verdad es que se porta bastante bien. Creía que al volver a casa nos encontraríamos un estropicio, pero parece que se quedó dormida...

-Lo se, los perros suelen dormir si no hay nadie en la casa.- Dijo William mirando también a Violette. Esta dirigió la mirada hacia arriba, dándose cuenta de que sus dos cuidadores la observaban, y se levantó sentándose, quedando a la altura del rostro de Grell. Antes de que el pelirrojo se diera cuenta, Violette había sacado la lengua y le había dado un lametazo baboseándole

-¡aaah! jajaja quieeta! ¡para!- Decía el pelirrojo riendo y echándose agua en la cara para limpiar las babas. Al ver a Grell animado la perrita se anbimó también, y se subió al borde de la bañera, metiendo la cabeza en el agua. La sacó y se sacudió, salpicando a Grell y William

-¡oh no! ¡para! ¡NO!- William intantaba parar los salpicones con las manos, pero esta vez Violette no le hizo caso. Puso una pata en el agua, lo que causó una gran salpicadura de agua en todo el baño. Grell reia ante la escena. Salió del agua poniéndose una toalla, y haciéndole una caricia a Violette, quien le miraba jadeando feliz, y mojada.

-Eres una chica traviesa, ¿Lo sabías?- Le dijo como si ella le entendiera. Salió del baño con la perrita a su lado como si fuera su guardián. William salió también de la bañera, siguiendo el camino hasta la habitación, donde Grell estaba peinándose el cabello aun mojado en el tocador de su habitación. Violette le miraba fijamente.

-Creo que quiere que la saquemos.- Dijo William mirando por la ventana, era algo tarde, pero no mucho, podrían darla un paseo los dos juntos.

-En cuanto me seque el pelo y me vista podemos salir los dos juntos con ella...Ay Will, jamás había paseado a un perro, pero la verdad es que me parece algo tan romántico...- Dijo pasando el cepillo suavemente por su cabello. Se lo fue secando por partes ante la atenta mirada de William, sabía que le gustaba mirar como se arreglaba por la mañanas, como se pintaba los labios, y como se peinaba.

-¿Te he dicho que me gusta ese rizo que te sale en el pelo?- Le dijo William señalándolo. Grell se miró al espejo.

-¿Este? Oh, gracias amor.- Respondió sonriendo y terminando de secarse. Se vistieron ambos con ropa cómoda para dar el paseo. Violette los siguió hasta la entrada, sabiendo que le tocaba salir a la calle.

-Quieta.- Dijo William mientras le enganchaba la correa y salían ambos de la casa. Ya era de noche y las farolas estaban encendidas. Grell iba tomando el brazo de William, mientras el moreno dirigía a Violette en una marcha tranquila.

Alguien se acercó por detrás de Grell, y le cogió bruscamente del abrigo, poniéndole un cuchillo en el cuello.

-Shinigami...- Susurró la voz de un demonio. William se dio la vuelta bruscamente. El demonio miró a William.

-Ni un paso shinigami...O lo mato- Dijo con voz siseante. Entonces se oyó un gruñido.

Violette miraba al demonio fijamente, gruñendo de forma continua y babeando. El lomo se había erizado por completo, y arrugaba el hocico enseñando unos enormes colmillos. William sintió que era mejor soltar la correa. Violette agachó la cabeza sin dejar de gruñir, cada vez más fuerte.

El demonio dio un paso atrás, un paso fatal que sellaría su derrota. Grell aprovechó que estaba desconcentrado para morderle el brazo con sus afilados dientes, y escapó poniéndose lejos del alcance del demonio. Se agachó, y Violette saltó por encima, como un rayo. Cayó encima del demonio ladrando de forma agresiva y lanzando dentelladas. Logró enganchar al demonio, que se retorcía intentando quitársela de encima. Pero ella fue más rápida. Le arrancó carne del hombro, dejándolo sangrante y malherido. El demonio dio una patada que la alcanzó en el costado y se la quitó de encima, pero estaba ya debilitado. No pudo hacer más que desaparecer en una nube de oscuridad.

William sintió que podía volver a respirar. Había cogido a Grell entre sus brazos cuando escapó del demonio, y allí lo había tenido aferrado hasta que la pelea con Violette acabó. Miró a Grell, que estaba igual de atónito que él.

Violette se volvió hacia ellos, con el hocico ensangrentado, y ellos dieron un respingo hacia atrás. Pero en vez de lanzarse hacia ellos, fue con la cabeza gacha y se apoyó en las piernas de Grell, frotando su cabeza contra ellas. Grell entendió de inmediato lo que aquello quería decir. Se agachó junto a la perrita.

-Gracias...- Le dijo dándole un abrazo. Ahora ellos eran su "manada", y en una manada, los unos se protegen a los otros. Grell comprendió entonces las palabras de la gente cuando hablaban de "lealtad infinita" en los perros.

Volvieron a casa sin más percances, y una vez alli Grell se sentó en el suelo con Violette y con un paño húmedo fue limpiándole la sangre de demonio del hocico. William miraba desde el sofá. Conocía esa mirada en Grell. Le estaba cogiendo cariño a la perra. Quizá él también empezara a sentir lo mismo por aquel animal...

-Mira amor! Se ha quedado dormida encima mio- Dijo Grell con una sonrisa al ver como Violetta había cerrado los ojos con la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas. William sonrió.

-Vamos al dormitorio...- Le dijo con calma. Grell se levantó tomándole de la mano. Violette se despertó con ellos y los siguió hasta el cuarto. La dejaron subir a la cama y dormir a los pies, mientras la pareja se abrazaba bajo las mantas, esperando a que el día siguiente comenzara.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Domingo.

Ronald llegó al mediodía a casa de sus dos amigos. Llevaba muchas bolsa y cajas para Grell, tal y como le había prometido. Aun asi fue William quein tuvo que cargar con las cjas hasta el dormitorio, pues Grell estaba despidiéndose de Violette.

-hmmm...- Suspiró poniéndose de rodillas y mirando a la perrita fijamente-...Voy a echarte de menooooos.- Y le dio un abrazo.

-Grell no va a irse para siempre.- Le dijo William, que en ese momento salía de la casa.

-Ya lo se, pero me da un poquito de pena.- Dijo Grell soltando a Violette y poniéndose de pie.

-Muchas gracias por cuidarla este fin de semana Grell- Dijo Ronald haciendo una pequeña inclinación. Grell hizo un gesto con la mano quitándola importancia.

-No te preocupes...Además, ¡Me has traido ropa nueva!- Exclamó con voz aguda. Todos rieron.

Cuando Ronald se fue con Violette, la pareja se quedó unos minutos en la entrada de la casa, viendo como desaparecían por la calle. Grell tomó del brazo a William y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, suspirando.

-Si te soy sincera...Creo que voy a echarla de menos...- Dijo mirando a la calle. William lo miró enarcando una ceja.

-¿Te gustaría tener un perro?- Le preguntó. Grell solo suspiró y se metió de nuevo en la casa

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Unas semanas despues

Grell estaba en el salón limándose las uñas mientras esperaba a que William volviera de hacer un trabajo extra que le había surgido. Cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría se levantó.

-Wiiiill amooooor! Te estaba...¿Qué es eso que llevas?- Preguntó viendo el bulto envuelto en una manta que llevaba William entre los brazos. Al acercarse más pudo ver un pequeño hocico que sobresalía de la manta. Su rostro se iluminó al instante

-¡OH! Will es un cachorro! ¿De dónde lo has sacado!- Exclamó mientras veía ese rostro peludito que lo miraba con ternura.

-Lo encontré en una caja en la calle mientras volvía del trabajo. Está muy flaco, y algo herido- Dijo sacando una pata del cachorro de la manta y mostrándosela a Grell.

-ooooooohh pobrecitoooo.- Dijo Grell poniendo un gesto tierno. Tomó al perrito en brazos y lo llevó al salón mientras Wiliam iba a por un botiquín para curarle la pata. Tras desinfectar la herida y vendarla, le dieron agua y comida, y pronto el cachorro estaba dormido encima de las piernas de Grell.

-Cielos...Que pequeño es..- Dijo Grell acariciando el lomo del perrito.-¿Crees que crecerá mucho?-

-Bueno...Hemos tenido un gran danés en la casa, y las cosas siguen en pie. Más que Violette no creo que crezca.

-Tienes razón...-Dijo Grell mirando de nuevo al perrito.- Que bonito es, y tiene una carita muy graciosa...- Dijo tocando el hocico del perrito, que se despertó y con pereza se bajó de las piernas de Grell, para desaparecer por el pasillo. Grell se abrazó a William.

-Gracias Will...

-Sabía que te morías por uno. A Violette le cogiste mucho cariño y solo fueron dos días- Dijo el moreno acariciando el cabello de Grell. Este rió discretamente.

-Voy a ver que hace...Seguro que está durmiendo en el pasillo- Dijo Grell levantándose, pero cuando fue a buscar al cachorro, no lo encontró en el pasillo. Subió al cuarto, y alli estaba, subido en la cama de los dos, y mordiendo el chaleco que Grell había dejado encima de la cama.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHH! ¡NO! ¡SUELTA ESO!-Empezó a chillar a la vez que corría a por el perro, quien saltó de la cama con el chaleco en la boca y bajó las escaleras pasando justo por delante de William. Lo miró y luego siguió su camino huyendo de un escandaloso pelirrojo que le chillaba todas las maldiciones habidas y por haber.

William negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy teniendo un deja vu...

FIN

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Uf ya está!

Si os ha gustado, reviews, y si no, ¡A vuestra casa a freir boquerones!

Besitos

Darkii


End file.
